srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawklor
|text=Hawklor is a small village nestled on the eastern edge of the Hart Hills in western Tysa. Its citizens are primarily farmers and woodcutters who enjoy fruitful commerce with the cities to the north, like Trithik and Talinus.}} This is where your adventure begins. It should be noted, however, that although many of the easiest adventures of the game are located here to benefit new players, this is NOT the "newbie zone". There is no such concept as the "newbie zone" in Sryth: easy and hard adventures are scattered throughout the Kingdom of Tysa. Be careful. If you want to know difficulties of each quest, visit Quest List and/or the appropriate quest page, although be warned of the spoiler potential there. Locations Along with Hawklor's unique locations, you can access the small windowless building with a blue door, the Proving Grounds and Explore the realms at random here. Seek out the source of a strange hum Hurk's Mercantile You can sell any item here. He offers 25-33% of the item real value, up to 40 gold You can buy several common Misc items, including a unique . The use of this item, if any, is unknown. See Item Selling Guide for more details about shops, item real values, etc. Hawklor Smithy You can chat with Ghell and he will give you some clues to adventure. You can also sell weapons and armour here. They will offer ~50% of item's value, up to 125 gold You can buy the following weapons and armour here: * * * * * * * * NOTE: ALL items available here are sold for more than they are actually worth! Stoneback Tavern Various adventures become available here as you complete the appropriate prerequisites. You can also meet Tasserik, 'The Golden Knight'. He will tell you about a certain cave in the Blustery Wood near Sageholt. The Plume Merchant After the Plume Raffle, a strange merchant arrived in Hawklor. He appears as "a ragged peddler lurking about the village square." * He sells the enchanted plumes I-V, for 16/32/64/128/256 AT respectively. They are the same items (same Item ID) awarded at the raffle. * Enchanted Plume (I) provides +1MR/+1SP/+1NV to whatever helm/headwear you are wearing...up to +5/+5/+5 respectively. * You can only purchase one, it's a non-refundable purchase, and then he leaves. * However, if you are willing to trade him your 12 best Aldvarian Artifacts, he cuts the price in half for your purchase, which is definitely worth it since Artifacts are a renewable resource and ATs are not. To make sure you get the best price, store 12 common Aldvarian Artifacts in one of your Dwellings, and make sure you only have those ones on you when you speak with the Plume Merchant. Currently there is no deadline for the plume merchant. The GM has stated he will stay for the time being. He may be temporarily unavailable, though. We can assume this will be similar to the availability of the . The Plumes: * * * * * Strange salesman Occasionally will appear and offer to sell you the Sword of Souls for 100 Gold Hillsfeet Inn There is a quest here. Village council building Originally you started adventure here. However that changed when the first Giants adventure was introduced and currently there's nothing to do here. Stables The first time you visit this location after completing , a man named Durnrem who gives you his collection of sturdy leather armour (A , , , a , a , and ). You converse him for a wile and eventually he gives you the location of Blue Moss Cave, which is currently occupied. Church The shop of Irzynn the Outfitter Here you can receive your starting items. It will also play a part in (see Goblinclaw Inn). Elumyr the Sage (No longer AG) This sage will identify your items for 25 gold. ;Historical Note * Originally, all sages were (AG) exclusive. * This one became available to all players as recently as of 05.17.2009. * Elumyr became AG-only again at some time. It was reported on the forum on September 15, 2011 Dithuril's cabin The home of Dithuril a locally-renowned retired adventurer and hermit. He was once an adventurer whose various exploits are remembered in a number of tales. You can converse with Dithuril about the following; finding adventure, weapons and armour. Speaking with Dithuril about each topic will result in some good general advice helpful for beginning players. It also helps explain the TRAVEL options as well as some of the game geography - again very helpful for beginning players. Note: This option appeared on March 6, 2012. Explore the Village of Hawklor This location has two associated quests: Other Locations This is an incomplete list of locations known to exist in and around Hawklor, which you may hear about or visit during quests: *Skartrill Keep: ancient ruins near the village * Adventures for This Location Nearby Locations Westwold The Demon Dactyl Inn & Tavern Stoneway Coppice Privordian Alehouse Axepath Cemetery The Groggy Giant Tavern A Dilapidated Cabin Bentlimb Wood Wurmwrit Farm Baomar's Cabin Cloven Shield Cave